


Mornings and Moments

by Iron_Angel



Series: Beer and Benefits [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Body Shots, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Ghoul Sex, Massage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Sex, Song Lyrics, Stream of Consciousness, welcome to rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Angel/pseuds/Iron_Angel
Summary: A collection of nonsequential drabbles from theBeer and Benefitsseries, mostly set during the time ofSpring Fever. Complete.Chapter 1: Good Morning (Rated E)Chapter 2: Broken Dreams (Rated T)Chapter 3: Blue-eyed Soul (Rated G)Chapter 4: Bubbly (Rated E)Chapter 5: Touch Me (Rated M)Chapter 6: Over, but Not Done (Rated E)Chapter 7: Too Long (Rated G)**NEW**





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: *insert standard "don't own, no profits made" jargon here* Previewed, but unbeta'd. All mistakes/typos are mine. I'll correct them as I find them.

There may be better ways to wake up in the morning, but Nora couldn't think of any at the moment as Deegan continued to lazily run his rough fingers along the inside of her arm. Neither of them seemed to have moved all night, still spooned together as they had been when they'd fallen asleep after... well.

She smiled. From the feel of his steady, rhythmic breathing against her hair, she could tell he wasn't actually awake yet. He tended to keep himself in check most of the time, but subconscious moments like these always reminded her of just how much he liked to touch her. Not that she was complaining. She loved the feel of his hands when he caressed her, of his fingers as he ran them through her hair. Honestly, she wished he'd stop being so self-conscious of his own scarred skin and touch her more. She wasn't going to force the issue, however. She would enjoy what she got when she got it.

It was still early. The sky visible through the curtained window was only just beginning to lighten to the usual morning gray. Yawning quietly, she snuggled back a little more into Deegan's body heat.

Oh.

_Oh._

Well, _he_ may not be awake, but something else sure was.

Nora stifled a mischievous giggle as she pushed back even more, feeling his cock twitch against her ass as she shifted. She did it again, and the arm he had wrapped around her waist tightened as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Encouraged, she did it a third time. He halfway sat up, causing her shoulders to fall back against the mattress, and moved his pinned arm up to rest under her head, grabbing her by the thigh with his free hand to pull it over his. Pressing open-mouthed kisses to her throat, he rolled his hips forward, his cock pushing insistently between her folds, nudging against her opening.

Oh, that felt wonderful! She was very much down for this!

That he wasn't making any further progress clued her in that he was still mostly asleep, though. Reaching down, she gently guided him, letting out a moan as he slid all the way in.

That definitely woke him up.

He froze, and she could practically hear his thoughts race as he tried to catch up with the moment. "What--"

She rocked back, gasping, "Don't stop, please, Edward!"

He hesitated for another heartbeat, then slid out slightly and pushed forward again. It only took a few seconds for him to find a rhythm to begin building her up. He couldn't seem to decide where he wanted his free hand more; stroking over her stomach, cupping her breast, trailing his fingers along her collarbone, then repeating the process in reverse.

She would be hard pressed to say which she enjoyed more, his caress or the feel of him inside of her. When he combined them by sliding those wonderfully textured fingers down to rub hard at her clit, preference didn't matter. Within a few short minutes, she was keening and coming hard. Continuing to press the heel of his hand against her mons, he thrust into her a few more times and followed with deep groan.

He let her catch her breath before pulling out with a soft hiss, gently moving her leg back off of his. Propping himself up on his elbows over her, he bent to kiss her, slow and deep. "Good morning," he whispered against her lips.

"And a very good morning to you, too," she chuckled, reaching up to catch his face between her hands and kiss him again.

Sure, there were other ways to wake up in the morning, but Nora decided right then that this was definitely her favorite.


	2. Broken Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to CrackingLamb for talking me into posting this here instead of leaving it flounder pathetically on my tiny tumblr. Thanks, doll.

It was the morning after that was always hardest.

Deegan stared up at the ceiling, feeling a bittersweet mix of contentment and remorse as the wedge of gray light through the open curtain gradually began to brighten. He hadn’t slept all night, not wanting to miss out on any time with Nora even to catch a couple hours of sleep. She’d be leaving soon, as she always did, off to help whoever called for her. And they always called.

She shifted in her sleep, and he looked down. She’d kicked the covers off again, giving him full view of her naked body.

He smiled. She was fine during their heated moments, but otherwise, she tended to be self-conscious about her looks. His ghoulism aside, he didn’t understand it. She was beautiful. Hard living in the Wasteland had trimmed and toned her, but she still had those gorgeous pre-war curves and even a little bit of a tummy.

He rolled onto his side, spooning up against her back to curl an arm over the dip of her waist. Light as a feather, he trailed his fingers over the silvery lines along her stomach.

He’d walked in one evening to catch a glimpse of her frowning at her stretchmarks in the bathroom mirror. One of the things he was glad had gone from the world with the dropping of the bombs was society’s ideals of beauty that pressured women to fit one particular standard. Nora had had a child before, and having children caused stretchmarks. It was a fact of life. It was nothing to be ashamed of.

He supposed he could relate, though. As a ghoul, he was sterile now. It was another fact of life not to be ashamed of. Still, part of him wished it wasn’t the case. Logically, he knew it was a very bad idea for many reasons, but a deep, secret part of him wished he could have a child with Nora. An odd desire, seeing as he never would’ve thought himself the type to want to be a family man. It just wasn’t in the cards back when he was a young man coming to work for the Cabots over two hundred years ago. Then when he became a ghoul…

What could their child have been like? he wondered. Maybe a boy with Nora’s jewel-like eyes and determined set to his jaw? Or a girl with Deegan’s long lost dark hair and baby-blues? Would they take orders like their father, or be a fierce leader like their mother? His strength or her intelligence? Or a combination of both their traits?

“I can hear you thinking from here,” Nora yawned, reaching down to lace her fingers with his. She turned over to face him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. “What’s on your mind?”

 _Broken dreams_ , he didn’t say. “Just thinking about how much I wish you didn’t have to leave so soon.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter against him, resting his head on top of hers. “I like this.”

“If you want, I can stay a little longer,” she hummed.

_I want you to stay forever._


	3. Blue-eyed Soul

Nora smiled as she ran her fingers over the spines of the books neatly packed into the tall cases lining the walls, feeling an odd sort of relief that, thanks to the Cabots, there was at least some of the pre-war world's knowledge still preserved. Deegan had cleared out a lot of the family's possessions -- mainly the portraits, photographs, and sculptures, thank heavens -- but he had left the books and journals.

And... oh, what's this?

On the top shelf, wedged between a thick volume and the wooden side, was a oblong metal box.

Pulling it free, she thought maybe she recognized it as... Yes! It was! And now if only... _Yes!_ An absolute treasure! she inwardly cheered as she opened the box to discover a neat, rather sizeable stack of holotapes and a note reading: _Emogene's music. Do not touch, JACK!_

"Brothers and sisters," she chuckled to herself, shaking her head. "I hope you don't mind me, though, Miss Emogene." Nora really didn't think she would, though.

Tucking the box under her arm, she paused for a moment to think, trying to remember if she had even seen a holotape player anywhere in the house. It definitely wasn't in the master bedroom or the dining room, and she highly doubted it would be in Jack's old laboratory. She could always tiptoe back into the master for her Pip-Boy, but she really didn't want to disturb Deegan; he deserved to sleep late this morning. Logical place would be the lounge, she decided, padding softly down to the ground floor.

She almost overlooked the player, mistaking it for an ornate sideboard with the ham radio and a vase sitting on top of it. She smiled as she carefully sat the vase on the floor and moved the radio over; the Cabots never did anything by halves, did they. Of course, the inside was pristine when she lifted the lid. She even found more holotapes, but she would listen to them later maybe. Emogene was a party girl and very much enjoyed modern things. Her collection was bound to be a lot more interesting.

Setting the box inside one of the trays designed for it, she powered up the machine and adjusted the volume to low. Then she eeny-meeny-miny'd a random tape and inserted it. Almost immediately, a slightly tinny but jaunty tune began playing on a piano, backed up by a guitar and drums.

_Good golly Miss Molly, sure like to ball._  
_Good golly, Miss Molly, sure like to ball._  
_When you're rockin' and a rollin' can't hear your momma call._

Nora grinned broadly even as she had to quickly shut off the volume. "How scandalous! Now I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better, Emogene," she said as she ejected the tape. "I think we probably would've been good friends."

She selected another tape, then another, more and more delighted as music she hadn't heard in centuries and thought completely lost played on. Choosing a fourth tape, there was no instrumental lead up.

_Oh, my love_  
_My darling_  
_I've hungered for your touch_  
_A long, lonely time_

Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back as she began swaying her hips. She had loved this song so much, she could almost cry to be hearing it again.

_And time goes by so slowly_  
_And time can do so much_  
_Are you still mine?_

She jumped slightly when a hand settled on her waist, the other sliding down her arm to take hers. She snapped her head around to look up at him as Deegan half-twirled her, ending the motion by looping her arm around his shoulder and pulling her close.

_I need your love_  
_I need your love_  
_God speed your love to me_

"I'm sorry," she whispered, nearly losing her voice and herself as he intertwined their fingers together and began leading her to the music. "D-did I wake you?"

"Shh..."

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea_  
_To the open arms of the sea_  
_Yes, lonely rivers sigh, "Wait for me, wait for me_  
_I'll be coming home, wait for me"_

She had to fight a sudden bout of nerves as he twirled her out and back to him. It had been a really long time since she'd danced. She loved it, but Nate never learned how and life never synced just right for her to teach him.

_Oh, my love_  
_My darling_  
_I've hungered, hungered for your touch_  
_A long, lonely time_

She felt like an awkward teenager again, hoping she wouldn't mess up and step on Deegan's foot or something equally as embarrassing.

"Relax," he murmured, lowering his forehead to hers. "It's just me, sweetheart."

_And time goes by so slowly_  
_And time can do so much_  
_Are you still mine?_  
  
_I need your love_  
_I need your love_  
_God speed your love to me_

On the final crescendo, he swung her around and dipped her low, smiling down at her.

Song over, the tape self-ejected with a moment breaking clack.

Setting her back up on her feet, he brushed her hair behind her ear and said softly, "I always loved this song."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: "Good Golly, Miss Molly" written by John Marascalco and producer Robert "Bumps" Blackwell; recorded 1956 and released 1958 by Little Richard. "Unchained Melody" written in 1955 by Alex North and Hy Zaret; performed by The Righteous Brothers in 1965. (So bending the canon timeline for music just a little.)
> 
>  _Blue-eyed soul_ is rhythm-and-blues and soul music performed by white artists. The term was coined in the mid-1960s, to describe white artists who performed soul and R &B that was similar to the music of the Motown and Stax record labels, the most famous of that time being The Righteous Brothers.


	4. Bubbly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For CrackingLamb, for being such great support. As always, thanks, doll!

Closing her book with a sigh, Nora sat up from her half lounging position across Deegan's lap, twisted and stretched, smiling at him as he turned his attention from his own book. "You know what, I think I'm in the mood for one of those beers," she said, shuffling around to the edge of the bed.

Setting aside the book, he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sounds nice," he agreed, "but I think there's only one left in the frig."

Her smile grew wider, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Oh, you're too sweet. Thanks for leaving it for me."

He arched his brow ridge at her, the corner of his mouth twitching as he fought back his own grin. He knew something was about to happen when she looked like that. "Now wait just a second. I thought you brought those for me."

That look was trouble. "We've been fairly lazy today. Some exercise would do us good, I think. So how about..." Yeah, she wasn't even trying to hide it now. "Race for it?"

"What are you, twelve?" he laughed.

She leaned in to kiss him on the chin. "What's the matter, old man? Afraid I'll leave you in the dust?"

"Nope." And as quick as lightning, he caught her around the waist and flipped her onto her back. Her surprised squeal turned into a laugh, then turned into an outraged _hey!_ as he pushed off from the bed to not-quite-run for the door.

Deegan had longer legs and better knowledge of the house's layout, but Nora was a lot more agile. As he cleared the balcony outside Jack's old laboratory, he heard the thump of what could only be Nora vaulting the foyer banister. Putting on a burst of speed through the dining room, he caught up with her halfway down the stairs to the kitchen level.

Her mistake was turning to flash him a cheeky grin.

Before she could leap over the last run of steps, he caught her mid-air about the middle and pulled her against him. "Gotcha, little rabbit!"

She let out a breathless giggle, warming him through the jubilant rush of adrenaline. The beer didn't even matter now; this was fun!

For a moment, it seemed like the short-lived game was over as she turned in his arms and placed her hands against his shoulders. Then she leaned into him and whispered, "Think again, darling."

Like soap squeezed between wet hands, she slipped from his hold. He tried grabbing for her shirt as she dropped, but being three sizes too big for her, she slithered out of it just as easily. Leaving him stunned and dumbly staring at the empty garment in his hand, she ran laughing and now half-naked into the kitchen.

Regaining his wits, he gave up the chase and walked into the room after her. "You sure do play dirty pool, sweetheart," he chuckled.

She had wasted no time going for her prize. Straightening up from the refrigerator with the bottle in hand, she turned, nudging the door closed with her hip, and popped the cap. Now she was just being a tease, waiting until he had cornered her against the counter before taking a sip and licking her lips.

"I don't like to lose," she said. She held the bottle up to him, that mischievous look back in full force. "But I do like to share. Want some?"

Looking up at him like that, in nothing but her cutoff shorts, he felt a very different kind of thirst. Wrapping one hand around her wrist, he took it from her with the other. "Yes, I do," he rumbled, and lifted the drink to her lips.

No hesitation, she obediently took a sip and he immediately chased it, tracing his tongue over the curve of her upper lip before plunging in. He answered her soft moan with a pleased hum as he slid his hand from her wrist up and over her shoulder and into her hair, tugging gently to tilt her head back. She shivered as he dripped the cold beverage down to pool in the hollow of her throat, and practically purred as his mouth followed, licking and sucking.

"H-hey, I only said 'some,'" she huffed, squirming at the tickling sensation and running her hands up his arms to the back of his neck to keep from buckling at the knees. "Now who isn't playing fair?"

"If you can cheat, so can I," he said, nipping a searing trail from her collar to jaw. Capturing her lips again, he bent and with one arm hooked her behind the knees, turned, and sat her on the center island. Oh the wonders of ghoul strength.

Leaning back on her elbows, she accepted another drink of the beer. This time, however, he let the amber liquid trickle between her breasts in a thin, fizzing stream down to her navel before lapping it up.

She would have broke out into giggles again if it weren't for him working at the button of her shorts -- god knows where the bottle went -- and pulled them and her panties off.

"Edward..."

His only response was a _hm_ of acknowledgement before he bent to lick a firm, broad stroke between her folds.

He was ravenous, lapping at her as greedily as he had the beer. Just shy of too much, she cupped the back of his head, wanting to both hold him close and push him off. Seeming to sense this, however, he caught both her hands in one of his and held them away as he fastened his lips against her clit and sucked.

"Oh god, Edward!"

He gentled his strokes as she continued to twitch for several more moments coming down from her orgasm, moving away to stand up straight again only when she let a contented, shuddering sigh.

She really did burst into giggles this time as he gave her a smug smile and lifted the mysteriously returned bottle to his lips, draining it. "Okay, you win."


	5. Touch Me

"You didn't have to do this," Deegan said as Nora sat the box down with a soft groan.

She smiled at him, reaching up to rub at her shoulder. "You know me. Always ready and willing to help."

He sat his two boxes on top of hers, shoring them up before turning to her. "Still, you should have let me carry that one. It was too heavy."

"Not heavy," she corrected. "Just awkward." She looked at the sizeable stack they'd already moved and grimaced. "As clean and uncluttered as the rest of the house is, you'd never expect there'd be so much stuff. How many more do we have to bring down?"

"I'll take care of the rest later." Before she could protest, he continued, "No. You've helped out more than enough." He reached out to slide his hand under hers, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "There's no rush to get this done right away."

"But I-- _ooh_ that feels good," she purred, eyes fluttering closed and leaning into his hold. "I really don't mind lending a hand."

Smiling, he brought his other hand up and began to massage her neglected shoulder. "I know you don't." He slid his hands down, digging his fingers in a little more firmly into the muscles around her shoulder blades, and causing her to practically melt into him. "I'd rather spend whatever time we have left before you get called away again doing something besides hauling dusty old antiques down to storage, though."

She tilted her head back to look up at him through barely opened eyes. "If it means more of _this_ ," she rolled her shoulders slightly, "I'm agreeable."

Hands moving to her lower back and holding her closer, he murmured, "The way you look right now, I really want to kiss you."

"I'm agreeable to that, too."

He bent slightly, pressing just one chaste kiss to her lips before pulling back with another smile at her disappointed little sound. It quickly changed into a moan as he dug into the muscles just above her hips, using the pressure to pull her against him. "And if I said I really want to take you upstairs to bed?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh god, _very_ agreeable! Please, Edward..."

Without another word, he hooked an arm under her knees, lifting her up. It might have been expected that he would be tired after having to carry so many boxes over the last hour, but he didn't show even a hint of exhaustion as he carried her up all three flights of stairs to the master bedroom.

Setting her back on her feet next to the bed, he tugged at the hem of her t-shirt. "Off."

She obeyed, shimmying out of her shorts as well.

"On your stomach."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, but obeyed again, laying down across the mattress and resting her chin on her crossed arms.

A muted moment of clothing being removed, then--

She let out a whimper as he pressed the heels of both hands into the tense muscles between her shoulders, circling outward. Her arms slid out from under her, and she flopped bonelessly against the mattress. "Oh my god, Edward!"

One hand moved up to hold her, gentle but firm, by the back of the neck as the other moved lower, working knuckles against her backbone. Acutely aware of each hiss and moan, she still couldn't manage to stop them from escaping as he worked every kink and knot out of her from top to toes.

"God, I love your hands," she sighed when he'd finished, rolling her over onto her back.

"Hmm, do you now?" He traced his fingers up the outside of her thigh as he laid down on his side next to her, propping his head on his hand.

"Though I have to admit, this isn't exactly what I was expecting when you said you wanted to take me to bed," she said, stretching languorously before shuffling closer to snuggle into his bare chest.

"Figured I'd give you a few minutes to relax first." He suddenly dropped his hand to her ass, pulling her against him and his growing arousal. "I'm not done with you yet."


	6. Over, but Not Done

"E-Edward... darling, please," Nora whimpered, trying and failing to lift her hips up to encourage him to go faster. "You're driving me crazy!"

With a barely perceptible shudder, he wrapped his arms tight around her, carefully settling his weight on her to pin her down more and further hindering her restless motions.

"Edward!"

He buried his face into the crook of her neck, stopping her altogether.

"...Edward?"

"It's over," he whispered seemingly to himself, voice so muffled against her skin that she could barely hear him.

She froze.

_It's over._

It had been not quite a full week since she'd come to Cabot House at the request of Deegan's worried Mr. Handy. During that time, she had felt they had become close. Or, at least, closer than just the casual hookups they'd enjoyed in the past. A dark, self-loathing part of her wondered if she'd foolishly let herself get too attached even though this was the inevitable end.

Not like it hasn't happened before, she reminded herself, thinking back on quite a few disastrous non-relationships when she was younger. That was the problem with the whole "friends with benefits" gig; nothing to hold it together when one or both decided enough was enough.

With that mental poison quickly overtaking her thoughts, the feeling of defeat caused all the tension and build up to drain out of her. How was she going to get out of this with any dignity? He was still inside her, for god's sake! And he hadn't relaxed his hold at all.

"What's over?" Her own voice was resigned.

Deegan lifted his head, searching her eyes with a worried frown. "My heat."

The explanation stunned her into momentary silence and set her mind spinning.

Before she could recollect her wits to say anything, though, he sat up, taking her with him to settle her across his lap -- he still hadn't pulled out -- and burying his face against her shoulder again. "Just a little longer," he said softly, one hand sliding up to grip the back of her neck as his other arm locked around her waist. "I know I can't keep you, sweetheart, but please, just a little longer?"

She'd misunderstood.

They both had.

Folding her arms around his shoulders, she rested her forehead against his. "I'm not going anywhere, darling." She kissed his temple. "Not until I absolutely have to."

He looked up at her, unconvinced. "But, your duties... the Minutemen..."

She shook her head. "Ghouls in my settlements, remember? Preston _understands_. He won't call me tonight. I can't promise he won't in the morning, but until he does, I'm staying right here with you." Her eyebrow quirked up mischievously. "Unless you're kicking me out...?"

"Hell no!" he snapped in that stern voiced yet playfully smiling way of his that she was coming to learn was his expression of relief. Flopping back on the mattress, he moved his hands to her waist as he gazed up at her. "I'm sorry, I seem to have killed the mood, though."

"Yeah, a little." She wiggled from side to side slightly, causing him to suck in a breath. "But I don't mind letting you finish."

She let out a squeal as he lifted her off of him, dropping her next to him on the bed, then rolling until he was braced over her. "No, I've lost my place. I need to start over," he said, bending to kiss her.


	7. Too Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Set the night before chapter 1 of _Beer and Benefits_ part 5: _Between Want and Need_**

_Emogene passed away this morning. The local doctor concurred with my assessment that it was simply old age. There will be a small funeral held tonight and she'll be buried in the town's cemetery. I would have liked to have brought her back to the family crypt in Boston, but I fear that I myself don't have much longer. It is very likely by the time this letter reaches you, I too will have finally gone to my reward. After four hundred years, I think I'm ready. I'm just so tired now._

_It matters little in this day and age, but should the old bureaucracy return to make a nuisance of itself again in future, I'm enclosing the combination to the manor safe in our usual cipher. Inside will be all the documents you could possibly need to officially hold claim on the remaining Cabot properties. Consider it recompense, such as it is, for the centuries of dedicated service to me and my family, and my thanks._

_Sincerely,_

_Jack_

Sighing, Deegan refolded the paper and slid it back into the envelope, and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk. The letter's date had been from three months prior; the last Cabot was most likely gone now as well.

It hurt more than he thought it would. He'd gotten used to the Cabots' immortality. Taken it for granted that he would always be their manservant; that they'd outlive him. He'd failed to realize the possibility that one day it would be gone. Nothing lasts forever.

He rubbed a hand over his eyes and sighed again.

"Excuse me, Master Deegan," Sebastian said tentatively.

Deegan glanced over at the Mr. Handy, suddenly realizing that the robot had not left the room since delivering the letter. It had been a strange experience watching the patrol-bot-turned-butler slowly develop a personality over the past several months. It boggled his mind even now to see the droop of his eyestalks, looking for all the world like he was nervous.

"I do not wish to make assumptions, sir, but you seem to be very put out by that letter. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, Sebastian." As an afterthought, he added, "Thank you."

"As you say, sir." The reply was much more subdued, and his eyestalks fell even further, making the robot look and sound downright depressed. "I shall leave you to your night's routine, then. Please do call on me if you should need anything."

Was he... pouting... again? Deegan wondered as he watched Sebastian hover out of the room and close the door behind him. Then stopped himself short, realizing he was now thinking of the robot as a _he_. He would happily blame it on simply being exhausted and emotionally drained, except he knew better. It was because Nora treated the Mr. Handy like a real person.

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about her right now. And he didn't want to think about Jack's letter. There would be time enough tomorrow, next week, or even next month to deal with the Cabots' estate. He needed sleep.

Pushing away the hollow feeling in his chest, he stood up, clicked off the lamp, and shuffled over to the bed. Kicking off his boots, he unceremoniously dropped onto the mattress with a tired groan.

The house was too quiet.

Reaching out to the opposite side of the bed, he laid his hand against the mattress where Nora would be, spreading his fingers wide.

_It's been too long._

He grabbed the pillow and pulled it against his chest.

Impossible, but he could almost imagine it still smelled like her.

~

Nora bit her lip against the breeze coming up off the lake, trying to ignore the chill it was determined to set in her bones and concentrate on panning her rifle's scope across the road and entrance of Parsons Insane Asylum. The top level of the Slog's diving platforms had no protection from either wind or rain, but the height was perfect to get a clear view over the hedges and short wall that obscured the front doors from a ground view.

Preston's report from the earlier attack on the Coastal Cottage had been mostly positive; only minor damage and no civilian casualties. Her turret systems and the squad of Minutemen had made short work of the raiders that continued to attack despite being overwhelmed. Several had escaped, though, retreating back to their nest in Parsons.

Nora counted five, some injured, being greeted by the sentries. That brought the total to at least twenty she could confirm, even with the dead from old man Finch's Farm and Greentop. No doubt there had to be more inside.

The sun had gone down an hour ago, and now the movement was dying down. Lowering her sniper rifle, she continued to stare at the massive pre-war structure.

"So what do I do...?" she whispered to herself, thinking out loud. "They would have explored the facility enough to have the home advantage. Too many places to hide... Too many places to set an ambush... We'd be sitting ducks if I tried going in with any of my men, but I can't take that many alone."

Distracted by the ache in her arm from holding her weapon so still for so long, she reached up to slide a hand under her vault suit's collar and rub at the shoulder muscle. And then she smiled as her fingertips brushed over the small, slightly raised, but smooth mark she felt there.

She had let the bite wound Deegan had inadvertently left on her during his heat scar on purpose, wanting to have something of him to remember him by. Not that she'd ever forget him. She was just sentimental, she guessed, and gone were the days of photographs and lockets.

God, she missed him.

She realized that Deegan would be the best option to help her with Parsons. He knew the layout and was well-trained. Together, the two of them would stand a far better chance than even her full army of Minutemen. But...

"It's been too long," she sighed up at the stars.

She looked down at her Pip-Boy, noting the date. She'd been called out to assist virtually nonstop, crisscrossing the Commonwealth so many times, she was in competition with Preston over who was keeping the Castle's cobbler the busiest. And now, it had been almost a full month since she'd last seen him.

"I should have gone back sooner."

She really had no other choice, though. She was ashamed that it had to be like this, but she knew that she had to make the call.

She just hoped that he would answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Unless something in the future grabs my attention, this drabble collection is completed as of 1 September 2018.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are lifeblood to writers. Please, won't you spare some? ;)


End file.
